Meiling's Love story
by moemoechibi
Summary: Meiling is tired of waiting for her prince charming to come by and sweep her from her feet. Everything changes when she meets the perfect guy, but something tragic happens. Lots of tears and smiles in Meiling's Love Story.
1. Chapter 1:A Fateful Meeting?

moemoechibi's Cardcaptor Sakura: Meilin's love story

Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting?

Konnichiwa minna! (Hello everyone!) Nice to see you (and for some of you this is not our first meeting!) glad to see that you clicked on my story! I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN! (Eyes full of determination) This is my second Fanfic that I have ever done. I recommend you to read my first one (Kero and Suppi's new Year's Resolution) and judge it on this one and please review! I am very happy to see that people read my stories and I wish to get better at writing stories like these, so please review! Please enjoy this story! Ikou! (Let's go!)

Meilin's Point of View

'Ugh, this is so gross! Watching those two love birds together, it makes me sick! Thank goodness Tomoyo chan is here with me!' I thought to myself, trying not to look jealous in front of Shaoran. 'It's not that I don't they're a cute couple, it's just I wish it was me, being held in somebody's arms.'

"Hey look! A picture booth! Let's go take a picture together, Shaoran! 3" Sakura yelled as she tugged Shaoran by his arm.

"Yep!" Today Sakura and Shaoran's are on a date, although they brought me and Tomoyo along it's not really a date.

"Um, I'm gonna get some drinks for us! I'll be right back." I made up that excuse so i could go and get some fresh air. It's been so hard to be around Sakura and Shaoran ever since they got together. I'm worried that my jealousy will overcome me and I might blurt something out. I just wanted to get out of that heavy air as soon as possible.

I soon ran out of breath, and stopped by huffing and puffing beside a cafe with a large sign next to it.

'I get so jealous of those two whenever they both do lovey dovey stuff! I don't know how long I can hold on to this!' i thought to myself as i daydreamed in the middle of the sidewalk.

"WATCH OUT!' I heard a voice yell at me.

"Eh?" i turned around to see who it was, but I was too slow. I felt something knock me to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw something that made my heart jump. It was a boy with black hair that covered the back of his neck.

You ok?" he asked me

"H-hai... (Yes)" i stammered as my face turned red. I looked over his shoulder and saw that the sign was on his back. 'He protected me from that sign.'

"Ergh!" He let out a small whimper.

"Here! Let me help you!" I tossed the sign off of him. "You ok?" I asked back.

"Yeah, this is nothing." He smiled. My heart jumped again. Something about his smile made me so happy, it was cool yet showed that he was really ok. It was hard to look away from his smile. I kept looking at his lips and for some reason i started leaning slowly towards him. Just before I could get any closer to him a woman came running out of the cafe.

"I'm so sorry! Daijobu? (You ok?)" She asked bowing. The boy with jet black hair smiled, showing his teeth, "It's cool!" He said with a thumb up.

"But your back!" I complained.

"Please come in and have a fruit parfait as an apology then!" the woman said, bowing again.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting at a table with the boy eating fruit parfaits. I couldn't stop blushing, it felt like this was a date, even though i don't even know him.

"Um...er... Thank you for saving me back there!" I bowed.

"Heh" he grinned. "No problem!" And gave me another thumbs up. Something about his smile made me stunned.

"Ah!" i stood up from my seat. "I forgot! I'm sorry! I have to go!" I zoomed out of the cafe, leaving the boy alone.

"Heh, what a cute girl" he said to himself as he continued to eat the fruit parfait by himself.

Meanwhile, I was running around the place, looking for Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran. 'Shoot! I completely forgot! And i was having such a fun time with that guy too! He was so cool looking though. Ah! I even forgot to ask for his name! Dammit! Why do I always forget the most important things all the time?Agh! I'm so mad at myself right now!' I thought to myself as I ran through the crowds until I saw the back of Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo chan!" I yelled out. She turned around.

"Ah! She's over there. She pointed." I ran up to the others, out of breath.

"Don't go running away all of a sudden, Meiling!" Shaoran Lectured me. I looked down at the ground.

"I'm glad you're back though, Meiling chan! I was getting worried about you!" Sakura said in her usual cheerful smile. I smiled back.

"Oh? Where are the drinks that you promised?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" man, this was embarrassing! Sakura giggled.

"It seems that Meiling chan can sometimes be forgetful too sometimes!" Shaoran sarcastically hit Sakura on the head.

"You're the one that is the MOST forgetful here!" Shaoran smiled. We all laughed. We continued on our way, but it wasn't the same as before, I couldn't get that guys smile out of my head. His smile drilled itself into my head, I wonder why that is... I was distracted for the rest of the day and kept thinking of that guy the whole time. He was so cool! 'I hope i get to see him again sometime soon! ' I thought to myself on the way home with Shaoran after we split up with Tomoyo and Sakura. We didn't say anything to eachother because I was too distracted, thinking of that guy. I didn't notice, but Shaoran looked kinda worried the whole time we walked home.

When we both arrived home we sat down to eat and Wei (The butler) set dinner in front of Shaoran and me.

"Itadakimasu (Thank you for the food)" we both said in unison as I took a sip of the soup. Shaoran kept looking at me worried.

"Meiling..."He started.

"Mm?"

"You remember my eldest sister, right?" he asked

"How could i ever forget your sisters?" i replied annoyed. 'His sisters were the most annoying! Always wanting something new and clinging to you if they really liked you.' Shaoran chuckled

"Yes, she's getting married this summer."

"What? How could somebody like her find somebody?" I was so jealous, how did his annoying sister find somebody while I haven't yet?

"And she has asked you to help decorate the dinner ceremony" he said as he took a bite of duck.

"Of course she would..." I muttered to myself.

"Hm?" Shaoran cocked his head

"Ah! It's nothing! Yeah, I'll do it!" I said without giving it thought. 'What was I thinking? I can't do those kinds of things!'

"Um... on second thought... Shaoran." But it was too late

"Great! I'll go give her a call right now" he said as he stood up and left the room.

'Ack! Wait Shaoran!' (Sweat drop) For some reason my voice didn't come out. Something was telling me that I should just do it. I had a weird feeling that things were going to work out...And I still had the image of the boys smile in my head when i fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting?

So, what did you think about this chapter? I wonder if she will meet that cool kid again. Who knows... (I know, 'cuz I wrote it. Laugh XD) Please continue to read! The next Chapter_: An Anxious Meeting_

Please review all of my hard work! Arigatou! See you in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: An Anxious Meeting?

Chapter 2: An Anxious Meeting

Before I knew it, summer had rolled in and I found myself standing in the restaurant where I had to fancy the place up. 'I'm doomed' I thought to myself. My legs became like jelly and I slummed down to the ground. 'Doushia? (What should I do?)'

"Is something wrong miss?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and opened my eyes. It was a guy dressed up in a white and black waiter uniform. I jumped to my feet.

"It's you! From that time! " I said pointing my finger at him. He looked confused for a bit, and then suddenly remembered.

"Oh! You're the one from that time!" he said surprised

"Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to thank you that time!" i bowed. He laughed. I looked up at him

"You've already said thanks a bunch of times!" he smiled. How I've longed to see that smile again. I missed it so much.

"Eh? I did?" I said smiling while scratching the back of my head.

"So what's wrong? You looked like you were in trouble or something"

"Oh... yeah, i accidently volunteered to help decorate this place up for a wedding without knowing it" I said bluntly. He laughed again.

"How did you volunteer for something like that without knowing?" I wanted to tell him 'because I couldn't get you out of my head' but that was too embarrassing.

"Do you need help?" he asked, taking the Red ribbon out of my hands.

"Is it really ok? Aren't you busy?"

"It's fine!" He stood up, ready to get down to business. I showed him how the bride and groom wanted it to look like and he quickly got to work. I started off by putting up the ribbons on the wall, pinning them up in place. But silly me i pricked my finger with one of the needles and some blood was dripping out.

"Ouch!" I whimpered as I sat down on the ground. He turned away from setting out the tables.

"You ok?" he asked, rushing over and knelt down beside me.

"Yeah. It's fine, I just pricked my finger that's all-"I blushed when he quickly took my hand and he placed my finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. I felt his tongue licking it, it stung, but I didn't want him to stop. He pulled my finger out of his mouth. The blood was gone.

"There! All done!" He said standing up. He offered me his hand, I looked at it and without thinking I took it. He pulled me up, but he was too strong and I was pulled up and was sling shotted towards his chest. I stood there, holding onto his chest. I don't know what happened after that, but my lips were reaching for his.

After we finished decorating the wall he taught me how to decorate the chairs, by putting a white cloth over it and placing a ribbon on it. Then he taught me how to fold the cloth napkins in a pretty way, it took me a while, but I got the hang of it after. I was so happy! He proved to me that I can do anything if I try hard enough! We finished decorating the room sooner than I thought. If it wasn't for him I would have gotten a huge lecture from Shaoran's sister.

"It's gorgeous! Arigatou! Um... I don't know your name." He grinned,

"I'll tell you at the wedding." He patted me on the head. I was happy, even though it looked like any random pat on the head, but this one was much more special than that.

"So I'll see you then?" I asked excited.

He cheezed at me, "You bet!" i smiled brightly back at him, that's where I've seen that smile before, it was like Sakura's, full of happiness and promise, now I loved it even more!

"Ok, thanks again for all of your hard work!" I said as I opened the door and waved back.

"Anytime!" He waved.

'I'm so excited! I can't wait until tomorrow, the day of the wedding! I don't think I've been this excited before!' I thought to myself as I ran home quickly.

End of Chapter 2: A Fateful Meeting?

Ooh! I wonder what's going to happen the day of the wedding! I'm getting pretty excited for this! Please continue to read and please review! Sorry this chapter is so short! But to make it up to you the next one is twice as long! I look forward to seeing you again in Chapter 3: _A Meeting in the shadows_. The next chapter is where things start o heat up! See you there! =3


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting in the Shadows

Chapter 3: A Meeting in the Shadows

Moemoechibi: Does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

The day of the wedding was a warm blue sky day, filled with happiness and white! Shaoran's sister looked so happy. Confetti flew in the air as the bride and groom walked on the red carpet together.

After the ceremony was the dinner. 'I'm getting pretty nervous, but why? Everything was picture perfect, thanks to that guy. I still don't know his name! I can't wait to know his name!' I thought to myself happily.

That night, everybody gathered at the restaurant, all dressed up fancy. I dressed up pretty well too if you ask me. I wore a strapless black dress that was tight around the waist but then flared out below my hips with a red outline and wore black high heels. I hated heels! They were so uncomfortable! But I wanted to wear them, since my mother sent them to me all the way from Hong Kong. Anyways! It seemed that everybody liked the decorations, I was relieved. But i kept looking around for him, but I didn't see him. 'He's probably busy working, I shouldn't bother him' i thought, trying to enjoy the party myself. The food was really good, after everybody finished eating they opened the dance floor that was filled with colourful lights dancing around the dancers. It looked like so much fun. Everybody looked so happy! Even Shaoran and Sakura were dancing! And of course Tomoyo would film every moment of Sakura. I'm sure glad I'm not Sakura, always having somebody filming you every second. I watched everybody dance as I leaned against a wall hidden in the corner where nobody would see me. I didn't want anybody to see me, all alone with nobody to dance with. I gave out a sigh. I opened my eyes when I heard someone say

"Why are you so unpopular?"

"Wha-?" I turned around, and it was him. He was in his waiter uniform with his hand laid out in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a sexy voice. I blushed, but immediately took his hand. 'Wait! I don't even know how to dance!' I started to panic. But then he pulled me closer to him.

"I know what you're thinking, don' worry, I don't dance either" He said, looking into my eyes. It was like he could tell what I was thinking! He really is the best! I smiled to myself, blushing.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, closely looking at my face grinning.

"Hehe! Nothing! 3" I said innocently

We made our way to the dance floor, and for some reason people automatically let us through. Usually they would act as if you weren't even there.

"Ooh! Look! Meilin's dancing with somebody!" Someone whispered behind me.

"Who's that good looking guy with her?"

"I don't even think she dances!" One laughed. They all gossiped as we passed. They all stared, waiting for us to start dancing. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Even Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo saw me and Tomoyo even started filming me.

We reached the center of the dance floor. He took held of my hand and placed his hand on my hip. The next song started, but I didn't move. He looked at me,

"What's wrong?" I was too embarrassed to dance, especially in front of all those people.

"I-I'm going home" I loosened my grip on his hand, but he quickly grabbed me and pulled me to face him. He looked into my eyes hard.

"Come on, It'll be fun! Trust me." He smiled. What a trickster, using my weak spot to listen to him. I pouted

"Only one" I looked up at his eyes and we started to dance. I kept glancing at my feet, hoping that I wouldn't step on his foot or make any mistakes. Then at one point my foot was going to step on his

'Shoot!' but then he swiftly moved his foot, making it look normal.

"Tsk, liar, You said you didn't know how to dance!"

"I didn't! This is my first time!" he smiled. Even though it was a first time, I didn't ever want this song to end, I could dance with him all day. He sure convinced me to dance with him. 'I hope this song never ends!' I kept wishing, but it did anyways. My heart jumped when he stopped dancing, but he didn't let go of my hand. Then another song started, it was a slow love song. I blushed so much.

"I did say only one dance" I tried avoiding looking at him, afraid of what he might say.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" My eyes widened. "You still want to dance, huh?" I blushed, 'don't look at him!' But couldn't resist I looked up to him. His face looked even sexier in the dark, the way he was looking at me.

"Yeah, I want to dance some more." I said softly, embarrassed. He grinned

"Hmf, me too." He held me closer and started swaying side to side, like everybody else. I put my chin up on his shoulder and hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

'I love him so much' I thought. 'So much...' as my thoughts wandered off, but I was interrupted when he pulled me away from him. I felt cold, not being in his arm, lonely. It felt so different not being with him. He looked into my eyes as if he was hypnotized, my voice was unable to leave my mouth.

"U-U.." I started before he gently took my chin and pulled it up to his. He pushed our lips together. My eyes widened I took my hands and hugged his head while kissing him. Everyone was watching and dancing around us, but it felt like we were the only ones there, and I only saw him on the dance floor, nobody else. 'I love you!' I screamed as loud as i could in my head. 'Don't ever leave me!' I felt his warm breath on me as I felt his soft cold lips, it made me want to warm his up with mine, so I did. Then he pulled me away, both of us satisfied. I looked at him.

"I'm Haru" he smiled. My eyes widened, 'finally, I know his name! I couldn't wait any longer! I'm so happy right now!' I giggled.

"What's so funny about my name?"

"Nothing, it just totally suits you! (Means sunlight or spring)" I laughed. Then he smiled.

"I'm Meiling!" I said happily.

"Well Meiling..." he looked around for a sec and plucked a red rose off of a passing man's suit, "Just so you know Haru really likes Meiling." He said as he placed the flower gingerly in my hair. I smiled so big I didn't know that I could smile so big! I jumped at him screaming out loud

"I love you the most!" I crushed my lips against his and he kissed me back and we both closed our eyes at the same time, feeling my warm lips on his cold lips. With that the song ended and Haru pulled me away to a darker and quieter part of the party. My hand was so warm in his, but I had no intention of letting go. We exchanged emails.

"Yay! Thanks!" I said happily tightly holding my phone. I flipped it open and started clicking away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to get a glimpse of what I was typing.

"Nothing!" i said, facing my back to him.

"What?" He kept trying to get a peep, but i kept spinning in circles, laughing. Then he accidently bumped me and we both fell to the ground together. He landed over me, but didn't crush me. He looked at me with those eyes again and started to lean in. His lips brushed against mine.

"Soshin! (Send!)" I said, pressing the send button.

"What? What was it?" but he was interrupted by a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked at it and smiled. He started typing

"Soshin!" He said happily. The phone in my hand vibrated. I looked at it, it showed above from the previous message that i sent to Haru 'I love you 3' and the new mail from Haru just now 'I love you too.' I smiled and kissed him.

It was soon time to leave, Haru and I spent the whole time in that dark corner together. He took my hand, "I'll walk you home." He said with his smile again. I nodded my head, blushing as we left the party together. It was cold out, I could see my breath, but my hands were so warm in Haru's. I couldn't stop smiling. I was just so happy!

"Ne, Haru kun!" I started to skip, swinging our hands.

"Nani? (What?)"

"Let's go to the park!"

"It's so cold though!"

"As long as were together we'll be warm!" I said, cheerfully. He smiled

"How could I resist such a cutie like you?" he said with a bit of a tease in his voice.

We sat on a nearby park bench, i leaned against his shoulder, looking up at the blue starry sky together. 'It's too good to be true! Being with him like this, if this is a dream i hope this dream never ends!' I thought to myself as I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. I closed my eyes, and made a wish.

I felt so warm, comfy and relaxed. I opened my eyes to see Haru's sleeping face! I sat up quickly, I was in bed with Haru right next to me! I quickly checked to see if I had my clothes on, thank goodness I did! If I didn't...oooh! I was still wearing my dress, but the skirt part was pulled up all the way when I was asleep! I quickly pulled it down, blushing so much, I don't think I've blushed this much in my life! I looked at Haru, fast asleep. I guess that's what love does to you huh? I giggled. I was getting ready to get out, but then i felt a tug on my dress. I turned around,

"Don't go..." Haru mumbled, still asleep. I giggled, trying not to wake him up. 'I guess I can stay a little longer.' I laid back down, looking at Haru. His sleeping face was so cute! He was like a puppy! I kissed him softly on his forehead. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes. Then i felt lips against mine. I could tell whose lips they belonged to, without having to open my eyes to know, I returned the kiss. I felt Haru get on top off me, continuing kissing. We kissed until we both couldn't breathe anymore. I opened my eyes. He was looking down at me with those black eyes.

"Marry me." Were the words that left his mouth when he opened them.

End of Chapter 3: A Meeting in the shadows

Wow. That was an unexpected ending to this chapter. I didn't even plan this! What am I thinking?(RAGE!) I got carried away and this chapter was really long. Gomen! (Sorry!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read more! The next chapter: Many More Meetings is where things get even hotter! Please review! I'll see you there! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Many More Meetings

Chapter 4: Many More Meetings

Hello again! I noticed that I forgot to write an author's note in the beginning of the last chapter, I was planning on writing this one extra long but I had nothing really to say. Oh, now that I look at what I wrote it actually looks a bit larger than usual. I do have alot to say when I write 'I have alot to say.' Ha! I'll stop talking now.

Hello I'm back again (Even though I said I would stop talking)! I realized that this chapter was really long after I typed it all up and proofed read it, but I think it's pretty good! Hope you enjoy it! =)

Moemoechibi: Does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

My mouth dropped. Then I started laughing really hard.

"What? We haven't even gone on a date yet!" Tears started welling up in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Fine, let's go on a date now, then marry me" he said in a serious voice, I stopped laughing.

"Hmmm..." I thought. "Ok."

"Ok to what?" he asked

"Ok to going on a date now." I smiled

"Aw, not ok to marrying me?"

"Ask me that later! Besides, I just learned your name last night!"

"That has nothing to do with it. All that matters is that I love you!"He said before crushing our lips together. I really did love him, but i felt like i knew nothing about him.

"If you wanna go on a date, let's go then!" I said pushing him over. I ran away laughing. He got up and started running after me. He caught up and embraced me, squeezing me tightly. I couldn't stop laughing, this was too much fun!

"Hey! Lend me a tooth brush will you?"

"Here" he handed me one that was already on the sink.

"This is yours, isn't it?"

"Oh? How did you know?"

"I can tell!" I started brushing my teeth and handed it to him after. When he was done he walked me home to get changed. As we walked home:

"Ne, Haru... Do you live alone?" I asked out of curiosity

"Hm? Yeah, Why?"

"Don't you get lonely sometimes?" He hesitated a bit before he answered,

"Yeah, all the time, why else would I ask you to marry me so soon?" We laughed. "You know, when you fell asleep on me last night you looked so cute, i was arguing with myself whether I should lay you in my bed not wearing anything." He grinned

"You perv!" I laughed out, hitting him on the back. "Why do you live by yourself, anyways?"

"Why are you interested in me so much all of a sudden?" He asked examining me carefully.

"U-um, I don't know alot about you, that's all..." My cheeks were blushing again. (N/A SO MUCH BLUSHING! =^-^=)

"Hmm..." he thought looking up at the sky, then looked back down at me. "I'll tell you when you marry me" He joked

"No! Tell me now!" I said impatiently. I liked him so much I wanted to know everything about him! And I wanted him to know everything about me...

"Ok, I answered one question, now it's your turn to answer one. Where are you from?"

"H-Hong Kong"

"I knew you had a hint of an accent!" 'Nobody could really tell that I had an accent, he was probably the first to know, I'm so happy!' I smiled to myself again.

"What made you move all the way out here Meiling?" 'Shoot, I had a hunch that he was going to ask something like that. I can't tell him that I came to help Shaoran collect the Clow cards!'

"Um... No reason." That was a stupid lie, but I was panicking and I couldn't think of another excuse. But you know Haru, he can always see right through me.

"You're lying" He looked at me closely, teasing again.

"Mmmmmm..." I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. Trying not to look him in the face "I can't say..."

"You want to know who I am right? If you tell me why, I'll tell you EVERYTHING about me." He winked. My heart jumped. Of course I wanted to know everything about him! I would do anything for that! But I still can't tell him about the Clow cards, that would be betraying Sakura and the others.

"I'm sorry, I still can't tell you." Still trying to avoid looking at him.

"That's fine" Me eyes flickered "It'll just take alot longer for you to find out who I really am." He patted me on the head. I took his hand and gripped it tightly. 'I'm sorry I can't tell you' I thought, hoping that he could hear my thoughts. When I looked up we were at my house, the big mansion that me and Shaoran still lived in every since elementary.

"This is my house!" I said pointing and running up to it.

"This is your house? It's so big!" He said, looking around

"Yeah, even though it's just me, my cousin and an old friend living here at the moment." 'Was it just me, or did i suspect a small hint of sadness in Haru?' I unlocked the door and there was Shaoran standing there with a stern face and arms crossed.

"Shaoran?"

"Where were you last night? You never came back!"

"S-sorry, something happened!"

"You should at least call to say that you won't be back." He looked away, saying "I was getting worried." I was a bit surprised that Shaoran would be worried about me, but if I were him, I would be worried too.

"Arigatou (thanks), Shaoran" I said, taking my shoes off. Shaoran took a glance behind me, looking at Haru.

"U-um, this is Haru. Were –"Before I could finish Haru interrupted

"Going out." He said, looking at Shaoran. Shaoran's eyes flickered. He walked up to Haru, looking at him hard.

"Um! Um! Shaoran, this is Haru. Haru this is my cousin Shaoran." I introduced, sweating. Shaoran continued looking at him hard, and so did Haru. 'What is this? Is this what guys do when they first meet?' I was panicking so much.

"Hmf, please take care of my cousin." Shaoran said proudly, walking back into the house. I gave out a sigh. I pulled Haru inside my room to talk to him.

"What was that?" I started, hands on my hips.

"What was what?" he said innocently, examining my room.

"Staring at eachother like enemies!"

"He's probably judging to see if I'm qualified to be your boyfriend." 'Boyfriend... that name just made me so happy. I was proud of him for being my boyfriend.' I giggled.

"Who was he anyway? Your father?"

"I told you he's my cousin!"

"Really? He acts like your dad!" I relaxed bit and gave out a sad sigh.

"Get out, I need to change." I gathered my clothes, but i dropped them when Haru wrapped his big arms around me. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Haru-?"

"What's wrong." He whispered in my ear "Did I say something?" I turned around to face him

"N-no..." my voice started to break slightly.

"It's your dad, isn't it?" He got me, my dad I barely even knew. Whenever I asked someone about my dad nobody would answer me. The only one who did was Shaoran, he told me that 'Your dad was a bad man, he never loved your mom. He only wanted the money that our family had, so he pretended to love my aunt and married her, then in the middle of the night he ran off with the money.' Tears welled up in my eyes. I hated my dad, betraying and hurting mom like that, I'll never forgive him! Haru suddenly kissed me, he sure knows how to make me happy. Then I got mad when i felt him unzippering my dress.

"You perv!" I yelled, shoving him out of my room and slamming the door. I gave out a sigh.

"I can change by myself." I said to myself, taking my dress off. Then I heard the door click. 'Shoot! I forgot to lock the door!' I ran to it, using all of my weight to close it, but Haru was too strong, he flung the door open and I fell over. He got on top of me, looking at me. I tried to cover my skin.

"H-Haru..." I looked away. I could feel that my whole face was bright red. I looked up when I saw Him close the door. I gasped

"Close the door when you're on the other side, baka! (Idiot)" I pushed him out again and remembered to lock the door. I quickly changed before he would break the door down. 'What a perv' i thought, with a small smile on my face and gently placed the rose that Haru gave me that night on my desk.

On the other side of the door Haru was leaning against the door. He whispered to himself smiling. "She's so cute when she blushes." He fell over when I opened the door, lying on his back looking underneath my skirt. My face turned so red when I saw his face.

"Keh, BAKAAAA!" I kicked him and he went flying through the air anime style. "Hurry up! Let's go!" Walking away, giggling. He got up with a smirk and ran over and embraced me.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing, trying to shake him off.

He smiled, swinging me side to side in his arms. "What? Can't I just randomly do this?" I was laughing, this was fun. He kept trying to look at my face, but i kept turning away.

"AHEM." I looked over, it was Wei. "Please do your lovey dovey stuff somewhere else miss."

"H-hai... (Yes)" We both had a sweat drop.

"Wah! That was so embarrassing!" Stretching my arms towards the sky.

He smiled happily "Hah, that was fun though."

"So, where are you taking me? Haru kun?" I looked at him with my hands behind my back.

"We're going skating!" He smiled. My mouth dropped. 'S-skating? I can't skate at all! I remember that time when we went skating in elementary! That was so embarrassing!'

I looked up at him, sweating "Um... I don't have a pair of skates"

"Don't worry! You can rent them there." I'm doomed. I can't skate at all! I swore that I would never go skating again!

We soon arrived at the skating rink. 'Shoot, there's so many people!' My face went pale.

"Two pairs of skates please!" I heard Haru ask. 'NO! It's too late now to turn back!' Haru sat me down on a bench and slipped the skates on my foot so smoothly. After he laced my skates up I put his skates on. It looked like he was enjoying it. 'Wah! So embarrassing!'

He lent me his hand, and I took my first step onto the ice. It didn't seem so bad at first, I loosened my grip on Haru's hand, thinking I was going to do ok, but I was wrong. I lost balance and slipped, but before I hit the ice, Haru caught me in his arms. He was so warm, i never wanted to let go. I gripped his coat, scared to try skating again.

"Don't worry, I got you." I saw a sparkle in his jet black eyes. "Trust me." I took his hand and he started to lead me towards the center of the ice rink. I gulped. 'Yep, we meet again, ice...' Sweat kept running down my forehead. Haru would hold my hand, skating beside me. I looked at my legs, they looked so awkward, they started to shake.

Haru placed his hand on my leg. "The trick to skating is to relax." His hand calmed my legs and they stopped shaking.

"That was just an excuse to touch me, wasn't it" i grinned at him

"Maybe?" he teased.

It took me a while to get used to the ice,

"Haru, I want to try by myself." I looked up at him and saw his eyes widen

"You sure?" I nodded my head. "Ok then" He let go of my hand, I remembered 'relax' I closed my eyes, breathing in and out deeply. When i opened my eyes I found myself skating. I gasped.

"Haru! Look!" I smiled. Haru gave me a big thumbs up and smiled. That was the first time that I could ever skate! I skated a little more, later me and Haru skated around the rink together.

I was so happy! "This is so much fun!"

Haru smiled and took my hand "I knew you'd like it." I blushed a bit. 'He's such an awesome guy!' it was a bad Idea to think while skating, I bumped into somebody hard and we both fell back.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" we both said in sync. I opened my eyes!

"Sakura chan!" I pointed as she said

"Meiling chan!"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked in unison. We both started laughing.

"I'm here with Shaoran on a date!" She smiled. Haru came skating over quickly,

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded my head. Haru kept looking at me.

I cocked my head to the side, "What?"

He said bluntly "I can see your panties."

"Ack!" I quickly got up 'If i knew we were going skating I wouldn't have worn a skirt.' I blushed.

I blushed, looking down at the ice "Pervert!" Sakura just smiled with a sweat drop. Just then Tomoyo and Shaoran came over.

"Oh? Who's this?" Tomoyo asked. Before I could answer, Shaoran interrupted

"Her boyfriend." 'Why does Shaoran always have to do that?' Sakura and Tomoyo looked at me excited

"Congratulations!" Sakura said, taking my hand.

"Oh, I remember where I saw you from before..." Tomoyo said, looking at her video recorder. "Here."

She showed us the screen, it was a play back of a video she had taken. It was when me and Haru were dancing! She even recorded the part when we kissed! I blushed.

"Tomoyo chan! You recorded us?"

She giggled "EVERY second!" I melted to the ground. 'SO embarrassing.' I introduced everybody to Haru. While me and Tomoyo were chatting Sakura whispered into Shaoran's ear. "So that's the reason why you called me up so suddenly, saying that you wanted to go on a date, you were just worried about Meiling chan!" Shaoran blushed.

We skated together until dark and the skating rink started to close. Shaoran wanted to follow Meiling, but Sakura pulled him away "Let them have some alone time!" Sakura winked at me, dragging Shaoran away.

"That was so fun!" I jumped, grabbing onto Haru's arm. He heard my stomach growl loudly. Drop of sweat ran down my face. 'Now that I think about it, I didn't eat anything today! I'm starving!'

"You hungry?" He cheezed. I nodded my head nervously. "I know a shop that has really good ramen! Let's go there!" He said as he pulled my arm running through the streets together.

We sat down at the bar, I ordered a seafood ramen and he ordered a miso beef ramen.

"Itadakimasu! (Thanks for the food)" I thought that this would be the perfect time to ask about himself

"Ok, back to the questions! Why are you living all alone?" I asked as he slurped the last of his ramen. He turned to look at me "Do you really want to know?" he asked in a sexy voice. I gulped, then nodded.

"Haha! You don't have to be that worried!" he laughed, for a second I was hypnotized by his laughing face. "My parents never got along, so they decided to get a divorce two years ago, I couldn't choose who to stay with, so I started living by myself in that apartment (N/A did I mention he lives in an apartment? Sorry, my bad!) And got a job at that restaurant. That's pretty much it!" he smiled "Now your turn."

I hesitated, being careful of how much to tell him. "I moved to Japan In around 5th grade and stayed with Shaoran. That's all." We kept talking, like what's your favourite food, colour dreams...etc

I found out that he was born in Kyoto then moved to Tomoeda, he likes ramen, the colour black and blue and his dream is to become a famous guitarist and create his own band. I thought that was perfect for him, considering that he had all the looks and the charms! When he asked me what my dream was, I told him "I don't know yet", he just smiled, "Let's find it together." And gave me a kiss on the forehead. That made me really happy, knowing that we were going to be together for a long time. We went on alot of double dates with Sakura and Shaoran, they all got along well, but I especially liked it when it was just the two of us.

Haru's birthday: December 12

I snuck into his apartment when he was still asleep and surprised him with breakfast and a homemade cake!

Christmas: December 25

He took me to go see the Christmas lights

New Years: January 1st

Watched the sun rise together on my roof. His New Year's resolution was to improve in guitar, mine was to find my dream. Also went to the shrine together to receive our fortunes, both of our love fortunes are excellent!

Valentine's Day: February 14th

Made homemade chocolates (Took the ones that didn't explode) and gave it to Haru

White day: March 14

Haru gave me a heart necklace that connects to his. We both never take off the necklace

My Birthday: March 25

Haru surprised me with a pet puppy for my birthday, named it Miku

Lantern festival: April 15

We both went to the lantern festival together, he looks so hot in a yukata!

Spending the whole year with him was like a never ending dream! But everybody knows that one day the dream has to come to an end.

End of Chapter 4: Many More Meetings

What is Meiling talking about? What happened? You'll have to read chapter 5: _The Final Meeting?_ To find out! If you're a girl, bring a plush or pillow to hug! If you're a guy... I dunno -_- . I know this Chapter was really long, but I hope you enjoyed it! See you next Chapter! Don't forget to review please! I would love to hear all of you opinions and comments!) The next chapter is the last one! I hope you will all enjoy it! Madashita! (See you tomorrow!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Meeting?

Chapter 5: The Final meeting?

Konnichikwa minna! (Hello everyone!) You know how I said last time that chapter 4 was long? Compared to this it's not that long. But I guess last chapters are always a bit longer so that they can wrap up the story. It may not look that long to you guys, but typing all of this makes you think it goes on forever, but I've been having so much fun with this that the whole day goes by so fast! (Yes, I do spend my whole life at the computer for you guys. Just kidding!)

Has anybody noticed that I've used the word 'meeting' in all of the chapters here so far? (Haha, i wonder why...) Anyways on with the story! Please review and comment!

Moemoechibi: Does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not copy all of my hard work or use it in any way without permission.

Summer came by quickly, me and Haru were planning to do something together, but couldn't think of anything.

I was walking to the shopping district to go shopping for clothes while I was thinking 'What could we do? We've done anything that's out there that couples can do... hmmm...' i thought to myself as i waited at a busy intersection, waiting for the cross light to change colours. 'Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Haru in a while. I better think up of something so that I have an excuse to see him again, or else he'll tease me.' I gave out a sigh. The light turned green as I started crossing the road. 'I miss him so much.'

"Oi! Meiling!" I heard a voice and looked across the street, it was Haru. He came running towards me.

"Haru-!" I started running towards him. We were only about 4 feet away when a car whizzed by in front of me and I heard a deafening THUMP. As if the car had hit somebody. My eyes widened as I looked at my feet, standing in a pool of blood. My whole body immediately started shaking.

"H-H-Haru...?" my voice managed to escape from my quivering lips. There was no response. Everything went silent, the only thing I heard was the beating of my heart, even though there thousands of screams behind me. I kept screaming in my head. 'Move! Move! Dammit! Why can't i move?' I shuffled my feet slowly and looked over the car onto the other side where Haru was supposed to be. When I looked down I saw a guy with black hair. It was him, it was Haru, lying in his own blood not moving. Streams of water rushed down my cheeks as I saw his heart necklace that he gave me for white day covered in blood. I clenched my fist tightly.

"H-Haru? Haru?" I choked up "HARU!" I screamed, collapsing to the ground

"Haru, wake up. You can hear me right?" People were screaming "Call the ambulance!" "They're coming!" but I couldn't hear them.

"Please Haru, get up." But he didn't move. "HARU! HARU!" I yelled as the ambulance people tried to pry me off of him.

"DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, hoping that he would open his eyes and smile one more time and tell me "everything's cool." I wanted to see it again. 'Please, please open your eyes Haru!'

I kept wishing as they took him and drove away to the hospital. I stood there, not knowing what to do. Where to go. All i needed was Haru.'

"You ok miss?" a little girl said, tugging at my skirt. I looked down at her, my eyes al red, I started crying even more.

"Don't cry miss! If you cry you'll make me cry too." She said as tears started welling up in her eyes. I hugged her tightly,

"It's ok, everything going to be alright" she said, choking on her own tears. For some reason that girl gave me hope. I stood up and patted her on the head, like how Haru did all the time. "Thanks little girl" were the words that left my mouth as I ran over to the train station.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to wipe away my tears, but they just kept coming back, it was hard to see. My vision was going blurry. I took out my phone and called Tomoyo

"Daidouji residents." I couldn't say anything after hearing Tomoyo's voice, i just kept crying.

"Hello? Meiling?" She yelled in the phone

"T-Tomoyo chan-!" My voice choked up.

"What? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked panicked.

"Haru was hit by a car! He's going to the hospital right now!" I screamed in the phone so that my words would get out, then continued to cry.

"Oh, my! Where are you right now?"

"At the train station"

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital! I'll call Shaoran and Sakura!" I nodded my head.

"And Meiling" she started. I got on the train, getting ready for departure. "Everything's going to be alright." She said, full of confidence.

"M!" I nodded my head again and hung up. 'Please, let me get there on time!' I closed my eyes tightly.

I arrived at the hospital soon, waiting to hear from Haru. But nothing yet. Tomoyo arrived with Shaoran and Sakura shortly.

Sakura jumped at me, hugging me tightly, tears rolled down all of our cheeks. Sakura pulled me away to look at her. "Listen Meiling, Daijobu! (Everything's alright)" she said in confidence. My eyes widened, 'Sakura's invincible spell, it will definitely work!'

I hugged Sakura tightly, "I believe in you, Sakura!" Sakura smiled and pat me on the back as I cried and made her nice shirt all wet with my tears. We all waited patiently, waiting to hear from the doctor.

Later, the doctor came

"How is he doing?" I jumped at him, waiting for his answer anxiously. 'Please be alright, Haru!' The Doctor looked down, "He's doing ok, we gave him antibiotics for the pain, but he's lost alot of blood, if this continues he'll..." He stopped. Me and the others gasped.

"Is there a way? Is there anything we can do?"

"If there was a blood donor there's a 50 50 chance he'll make it." 'A 50 50 chance, that's all i need!'

"What's his blood type?"

"Type B" My eyes widened.

"I'm type B! I'll do it!" I said, rolling up my sleeve.

The doctor took us to go see Haru, he looked to pale. I held his hand.

"Haru, it's me!" I gripped his hand tightly. His hands were so cold. My tears dropped onto his hand. "Ne, Haru? You said that you were going to marry me someday, right? Well, after you get better and leave this hospital let's go and get married!" I said, hoping he would open his eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. "So promise me, promise me this one thing Haru!" I gripped his hand tighter "PROMISE ME YOU WON'T DIE ON ME, HARU!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me. I closed my eyes. 'Please, please!' I felt warm lips gently kiss mine, I opened my eyes.

"I would never leave you, Meiling" he said, smiling. I kissed him again.

"Heh, for once your lips are actually warm." I smirked. Haru just smiled.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok." He gave me a thumbs up. Tears ran down my eyes again.

"How can I not worry about you?" I looked down with my hair covering my face, tears dripping. Haru went back to rest.

"Are you ready miss?" the doctor asked. I wiped away my tears.

"Yeah!" I said with full confidence.

I sat there, beside Haru with my blood flowing through the tube into Haru. I sat there for hours, by that time Tomoyo, Sakura and Shaoran had already left.

The doctor came in, "Miss, you've done enough"

"No! It's not enough!" I looked at Haru, who was still asleep. 'He'll make it, I know it!' I thought, before my head went blank and everything went dark.

While I was out, I had a dream, a horrible dream that I wish will never come true. I was in pitch darkness all alone, sad. I kept yelling out for Haru, but there was no sign of anybody, it was complete silence. Then, a huge white flash blinded my eyes. In the center of the light was Haru.

"Haru!" I screamed running towards him. But no matter how much or how fast I ran I didn't get any closer. Haru was just standing there, looking at me, with a smile.

"Ja ne! (See you)" Haru said, as he turned around and disappeared in the bright light.

"HARU!" I yelled, sitting up. I woke up, I looked around i was still in Haru's hospital room, only that I was on his bed, sleeping right next to him.

"You awake?" I spun around and saw Haru. Tears started flowing.

"Haru!" I screamed in his ear, hugging him tightly.

"Ouch!' He let out a small faint whimper

"Sorry! Where does it hurt?" but he just smiled at me

"It's fine."

I laughed " That's what you always say!"

"Because I don't want to make you worry." He whispered before kissing me. I kissed him back. I whispered in his ear sweetly "Baka, I was so worried" I missed him so much. His lips were so soft, i could kiss them all day. He pulled me down to his bed, and who knows what we did next 3

Later...

"I heard you donated so much blood to me that you fainted!" I blushed "I know you were worried, but you shouldn't go that far!"

"It's ok! I'm fine now" then he patted me on the head, "I love you" I said before he could answer I planted my lips on his.

I spent the next few hours with him, we curled up beside eachother. He wanted me to read a book to him. He's so childish sometimes! I sat on the bed with him reading aloud with his arms around me and his hands on top of mine as I held the book. The nurse came by to drop off some food. I took a spoonful of soup and blew on it and fed him. He sure looked like he was enjoying his time. He looked like a puppy when i fed him, he was so cute! I was so happy that he was back to his normal self, but there were times that his whole body would help. But I made it feel better by kissing it all better! The doctor said that he would be able to leave the hospital in a couple of weeks,

"Ne, Haru, when you get out of the hospital let's go on a date!" I said cheerfully. When I said that he looked disappointed. "What's wrong? You don't want to"

He looked away "It's not that, it's just that you promised me that you would marry me when I got out of the hospital." He said with a pouty face.

"Ack! You heard me?"

"What, you didn't mean it?"

"It's not that I don't mean it..."

He smiled then kissed me on the forehead. "Ok, date first." I smiled brightly, I can't wait!

When he got out of the hospital we immediately went on a date. Seriously, when he took a step outside of the hospital grabbed my arm and started running like mad.

"Oi! You shouldn't run like that! The doctor said that if you move around alot your wounds might open up again!"

"It's fine! I feel invincible today!" I smiled

"I feel invincible whenever I'm with you." I said holding his hand. Then he started coughing out blood. "I told you that you shouldn't run baka!"

"Ugh, i don't feel so invincible anymore." He said, leaning against a tree. "Maybe I felt so invincible because I have your blood running in me." I blushed "Arigatou (Thanks)." He leaned in for a kiss.

"NO! I'm not kissing you right after you throw up a bunch of blood!" I said, pushing his head away, but I hugged him instead. When I let go I saw that there was blood all over my shirt.

"Your wounds opened!"

"What? I don't feel anything." He pulled up his shirt, showing his abs. There was blood all over him. I gave out a sigh.

"Let's go to your place to clean up." I pulled him up the stairs of his apartment. When we got to his room I threw him a towel "Go take a shower."

"Aw, I'm taking a shower alone?" he said with puppy eyes. I stuttered.

"Y-you can do it yourself!"

"But it hurts alot, i don't know if I'll be able to do it by myself!" He whined like a little kid.

"Ugh, fine, but put on a towel or something!" he happily we into the washroom (N/A washroom is really big.) I wrapped myself with a towel and tied up my hair. "What a perv" i muttered to myself. I nervously went in to the washroom.

He sat down as i sprayed him water and rubbed his back with a soapy sponge. He was giggling

"What?"

"Nothing! I just thought that you would never agree to do this!"

"Shut up." I sprayed him in the face with the shower head,

"Hey!" He yelled as he got up, trying to grab me. I laughed trying to spray him again, but before I could, I slipped. I closed my eyes shut.

"You ok?" I looked and saw I was in Haru's arms.

"Y-yeah." Then I saw behind him, my towel! "Eek!" i screamed. Trying to cover up. Haru didn't notice yet, then he took a glanced and blushed. He turned around.

"Sorry" I was surprised, I've never seen Haru blush so much like that! I giggled as i reached for my towel, then my chest gently pushed against Haru's back. His eyes widened and then blood came gushing out of his nose and he fell over.

"Haru!" i rushed over, putting my towel back on. He grabbed me and pulled me to his lips.

"Haru, not here..." but he didn't listen as he started going down my neck.

"Haru..." 'Oh no, if this continues...' "HARU!" I yelled out, dunking a bucket of water onto him. Then he stopped. "What?" he asked innocently.

"N-nothing..." he looked at me weirdly.

"Here, let me wash your back."

"W-what?"

"Take off you towel." I blushed "Don't worry, I won't look." I let the towel reveal my back, but used it to cover my chest. He softly washed it then rinsed it. After that I thought he was done, but next thing i felt on my back was soft lips kissing it. I blushed so much, but it felt really good.

After we dried off I lied down on his bed, my heart slowly calmed down. My heart was racing so fast in there, it felt like it was going to explode. I patched up all of Haru's wounds and everything was good.

"Hey, I hear there's going to be fireworks tonight wanna go?"

"Fireworks! Yeah! Let's go!" (N/A it's summer by the way)

That night we left to go see the fireworks.

"They're going to launch it over the ocean," Haru mentioned on the way to the beach.

"That will look so pretty!"

"I know the perfect place to watch them from!" he said, taking my hand. "Let's go!" He pulled me up a large hill covered with trees and moss.

"Where are we going?" I asked, dodging all of the branches, my eyes widened when Haru showed me to a cliff that had a wonderful view of the sea and there was an already set up picnic!

"Oh Haru!' I said, jumping at him and kissing him. The fireworks immediately started.

"Meiling," he said pulling me away and looked into my eyes, he pulled out a small black box from his pocket and opened it revealing a ring inside .I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

"Kyaa!" I screamed, hugging him! "Of course!" He gently placed the ring on my ring finger and then kissed me gingerly. And they all lived happily ever after,

The End.

Such a good ending! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and say what you think! I look forward to your replies and hope to see you again! Listen, I need ideas for another Fanfic, I am planning to do a xxxholic Fanfic but i need another series idea after that! Please name series that I can use to create more stories! Thanks! See you again real soon!

-moemoechibi


End file.
